She'd kissed her before
by houseofmalfoy
Summary: Soulmate au in which your eye colour matches your soulmate's hair colour.


Narcissa had kissed her before.

Always with the excuse that 'there was a chance'.

Hermione's eyes had been silver bordering on white from the very first day they'd met after the war and she had always used that as her reasoning. Narcissa's hair was white-blonde — she was far from the only witch or wizard with white-blonde hair around so she knew quite well it didn't mean anything but that hardly mattered.

There was a chance, so she could forgive herself for being drawn to Hermione time and time again.

Today was the first time since the end of the war that she had chosen to charm her hair in the two-toned style she'd worn before.

There wasn't any particular reason to it. After the war it had felt alright to wear her hair the way it now fell naturally — as the black and white had been when she was younger.

The older she'd grown the more the white streak grew until it had eventually covered her hair entirely — it was only by her own intervention it'd never shown before the war.

It also felt wonderful to be back to the style she was still used to.

Narcissa entered the ministry and — she was embarrassed to admit — wasted no time making her way to Hermione's office.

There was some paperwork she needed to inquire about, she told herself.

"Narcissa, a pleasure." Hermione said in a tone to cheerful for the early morning, but that wasn't what stopped Narcissa in her tracks.

Her eyes.

They'd always been white. She'd always told herself that meant it was alright she wanted her so badly.

They weren't both white anymore.

"Have you looked in the mirror this morning?"

"That's unusually rude for you."

Narcissa shook her head, not even responding to Hermione's insulted comment because she was far too busy staring at her eyes.

Her own were just as dark brown as they had been since the day she'd met Hermione after the war — though she'd gone to great lengths to make them appear to match lucius' white-blonde before he'd passed — and the red that had been left from Lily Potter had forever left them.

Not saying a word Narcissa conjured a mirror and held it up to Hermione with hands that trembled. Hermione's eyes, one jet black and one white, shot from the mirror to Narcissa's hair and back to the mirror and then eventually rested on Narcissa.

"Oh."

She couldn't make out if it was a sound of surprise or disappointment. It hurt more than she wanted it to.

Hermione swallowed but as much as Narcissa would have liked to she couldn't look away from the younger woman. The different eye colours might have looked a little odd — perhaps she ought to change her hair back after all — but nothing could make Hermione less beautiful than she was.

Narcissa had kissed her before.

Why did she feel like she couldn't kiss her now?

If the idea that there was a chance Hermione was her soulmate — as slim of a chance as it had seemed at the time — had been enough for her to excuse her infatuation with the witch, why then did it feel as if she wasn't allowed to kiss her now that she knew for certain they were soulmates after all?

Narcissa put down the mirror and made it vanish with a bit of wandless magic, not yet looking away from Hermione. She couldn't make a first move — not when Hermione's reaction felt so similar to rejection — but she couldn't possibly be the first to walk away either.

Thank goodness her agony didn't last much longer.

Hermione's eyes were looking directly into her own now and when she took a step towards Narcissa, she smiled.

Narcissa swore she would murder to see that smile more often. She blamed it on the soulmate magic.

The closer they got the more obvious the magic radiating between them became — how in Merlin's name she had not noticed it before was beyond her — and Narcissa cursed herself for her determination not to be the one to make the first move because being this close and still unable to kiss her properly was torture and nothing less.

Hermione, no doubt having seen her feelings towards her initial reaction, repeated her words. "Oh," she whispered, "I hadn't expected this."

Hermione's hands moved to take hold of her hips and Narcissa felt herself being gently pulled towards the younger witch. She smirked. "Neither had I."

"I'd hoped, though."

Hermione leaned in closer, magic buzzing electrically around them until their lips were so close it would only take the slightest movement for them to touch. Narcissa's breath hitched.

"Neither had I." She breathed out, more than a little in awe with the confidence Hermione now radiated.

Hermione smiled. "But I'd hoped… and I'm glad."

Narcissa's as am I was drowned in the kiss that was placed on her lips and the arms that pressed her against Hermione's body.

All she felt was the wondrous sensation of Hermione's kiss — at first gentle to the point of careful but then growingly urgent — combined with the soft crackling of magic. Narcissa hadn't felt anything like it in ages — not since Lily Potter and a stolen last moment decades ago.

Narcissa had kissed her before.

This time it felt so much better.


End file.
